roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Meraki
Personality A passionate and charming jokester, Ida seems to brighten the atmosphere of wherever he is, always happy to help and make friends. Despite this, he’s still a sly fox at heart, and will never hesitate to crack a pun, bad joke, friendly banter, or sarcastic quip to help lighten the mood. Even in battle he will sometimes joke around with the enemy or give an air of confidence that could almost be called uncanny. That being said, he is fully capable of being serious, and despite being slow to anger and almost annoyingly patient, once vexed into getting serious, things will normally not end well for either party. Despite his flaws, though, he has firm beliefs against killing, and will actively refuse to fight someone if he didn’t believe that he could beat them without seriously harming them. He’s also fully aware of the dangers of his quirk and is always cautious about what weapons he will and won't use depending on the situation. Backstory Growing up in a fairly normal household, Ida left for the local hero academy, where he met many of his current friends, including his closest, Alistair Horne. Spending a good portion of their college lives together, the two were close friends and weren’t often seen without one another. Graduating with a professional heroes license as well as a degree in Language Arts, a course he had taken due to his unexplainable love of the wonders of the human speech, he moved away from his friends and family and headed to Australia, where he mainly focused more on being a hero than a teacher. Sadly, his happy career didn’t last long, as due to an outburst of rage and a traumatic incident he almost never talks about, he ended up killing a man with his quirk, something he considered a cardinal sin. Because of this, he instantly retired afterward, moving away from his home in Australia and becoming a Language Arts teacher. Now living in WayHaven, he currently teaches at the Academy, occasionally sparring with the students if they’d like, though he’s NEVER used his quirk against them, and in the rare cases that he does it’s never been anything past the smallest of knives or minor weapons. Resources 50K to start, and 15K monthly due to his current job as a teacher, as well as a normal car and apartment. Equipment/Weaponry Literally anything Specializations *Proficient in deciphering speech patterns and normal patterns as well *Due to studying human speech, he is savvier to picking up things such as lies and other things along those lines *Proficient with most melee type weapons, including swords, spears, knives, hammers, polearm weapons, and etc. Quirk Des Grantz Geanz Ida’s quirk allows him to create weapon projections. These projections can be of any sort of basic melee weapon and have set durabilities depending on the size and type of the weapon. He can choose between making small weapons like daggers and knives, medium weapons like swords and clubs, and large weapons like spears and polearms. After creating the weapons, he can then choose to either grab them and fight with them like normal weapons, or he can choose to launch them towards whatever direction he wishes, the speed lowering as the weapon size goes up, but the force and impact raising. All weapons must be summoned within one meter of himself, and must fully prime before being fired. Small Weapons Small weapons include knives, daggers, needles, shurikens, and generally small, throwable or one-handed weapons. They take less than a full second to be made and take 1 second to prime before they can fire. When fired, they move at 50m/s with the only 3kN of force and normally dissipate on impact. When swung, they can normally take less than a handful of swings before they dissipate, making them much more effective as melee weapons than cutting, as they will rarely do more than a basic puncture wound if they land, even on unarmored skin. Ida can create up to 3 in one turn, independent of any of the other weapons he currently has made, and the cooldown changes depending on how many he’s made in the previous turns. If he’s made 3 in the last turn, then there’s a 2 turn cooldown before he can create them again. If he’s made 2 in the last turn, then there’s a 1 turn cooldown before he can create them again. If he’s made 1 in the last turn, then he can use it again in the next turn freely. Medium Weapons Medium weapons include all one-handed swords, including rapiers, longswords, katanas, etc., larger throwing or bladed weapons such as clubs, war hammers, axes, and even buzzsaw blades, and small two-handed weapons, such as broadswords. These take 5 seconds each to be made, and he can only have a max of 3 made at any given time, and once made they normally dissipate 2 turns after being created, though he can cancel them out and dissipate them before then, which halves their cooldown. When fired, they move at 35m/s with 10kN of force and dissipate on the next turn after being fired. When swung, they have a durability of 15kN before they shatter and dissipate, making them more effective as launching weapons due to their inherent fragility in melee combat compared to normal weapons of the same size and type. His cooldown for them changes depending on how many he’s made in the last turn. If 3 were made in the last turn, there is a 6 turn cooldown before he can make any again. If 2 were made in the last turn, there is a 4 turn cooldown before he can make them again. If 1 was made the last turn, then there’s a 2 turn cooldown before he can make any again. Large Weapons Large weapons include most heavy two-handed weapons, which falls under greatswords, war axes, halberds, great-axes, and other weapons of the sort. They take one entire turn to make, and if launched it launches at 25m/s with 15kN of force, and if swung like a normal weapon can stay around for 4 turns maximum, and after dissipating there is a 6 turn cooldown before it can be summoned again If he cancels the summon early, the cooldown is double the number of turns he had it active. Heavy weapons have a durability of 30kN before they shatter, effectively letting him fight with them like a normal weapon, for the most part. Quirk Drawbacks One major drawback of Ida’s is that summoning weapons of any size drains his stamina; the bigger the weapon the more stamina it drains. Because of this, overusing his quirk can cause extreme fatigue, and cause him to pass out and become completely defenseless and leaving him open to attack or general harm. Another major drawback is that he cannot create shields, guns, or any sort of armor with his quirk, and is limited to ONLY melee weapons and their advantages and disadvantages, though this can be a plus or a takeaway depending on how you view it. Versatility Ida is extremely useful at almost all ranges, and due to his quirk, can keep a consistently high amount of damage going at once as long as he plays his cards right. That being said, he lacks any sort of defensive options, as he doesn’t have shields, armor, or any durability or strength buffs whatsoever. This means he is a glass cannon, able to dish out absurd amounts of damage under the right circumstances, but can take damage even worse. Example If surrounded by enemies who are all melee type warriors, Ida can use his projections to do all sorts of damage to anyone who dares to get close enough to get swung at, and if they back up out of melee range or have some sort of ranged weapons, he can fire his projections instead, and while they aren’t nearly as effective as a gun or crossbow or something of the sort, it’s far better than nothing. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes